Company On Another Rainy Day
by NeaRyuzaki
Summary: It was raining heavily outside. And Yamato and Kakashi are together keeping each other's 'company'.
1. Chapter 1

The three of them decided to take a break due to the unpleasant weather.

But of course Naruto protested against this idea claiming that he hadn't anytime to take breaks , but Kakashi persuaded him that it was a good idea - and after bribing him with Ichiruka Ramen.

After finishing off three bowls of Ichiruka Ramen Naruto decided to head home since the weather was bad.

"Kakashi Senpai . . ." Yamato said in a worried voice.

Respoding to his name Kakashi looked at Yamato only to find him going through an empty wallet.

"Sigh , dont worry i got this."

"Heh , thank you Senpai. I owe you one . . ."

It was starting to rain a bit harder now.

"Well i guess i better head off."

"Where are you gonna go Senpai ?"

"Home , i dont really have anything else to do . . . except filling in some papers , but im not bothered to do it by myself sigh."

"Well , since i haven't got any plans either how bout i help you with thoes papers ?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then it's settled. We should go now before it rains any harder."

"Let's go."

And with that Kakashi stood up and casually strolled out of the ramen bar and into the heavy pouring rain.

Yamato stood up and walked beside him. The rain didnt seem to bother his Senpai at all.

Kakashi just walked in his usual manner as if it weren't even raining as if it was just a a sunny day.

His Senpai was such a strange man. Yamato was highly aware of this fact since they've known each other for quite some time now.

But Yamato has always admired and respected Kakashi with his always cool and calm voice , intelligence , his highly good looks and his natural charm . . . . even with the mask covering a majority of his face Kakashi was quite cu-

"Here we are , " Kakashi said waking Yamato up from his daydream.

When Yamato finally snapped awake he saw that Kakashi was olding the door open for him.

"Thank you Senpai." Yamato bowed before he walked into his Senpai's place.

Quite odly Kakashi's place didn't look much diffrent to his own appartment.

There was a balcony to his left with a bedside table and a single bed about a meter away from it.

And to his right was a arch way that lead to a rather small kitchen and agaonst the same wall there was what looked like a small table with drawers.

There was also a rather large sofa and coffee table against the far wall facing the two in the doorway.

Yamato walked in and took off his sandals leaving them by the door under the coat hanger.

"Make yourself at home."

He made his way over to the sofa and sat down with a glomp and released a sigh because the sofa was so comfortable , relieving his rather aching muscles.

Yamato watched as Kakashi dissapeared into the kitchen only to come back with a full bottle of sake and two drinking glasses.

Placing them on the coffee table infront of Yamato , Kakashi walked over to the drawer and pulled out some scrolls , two brushes and an ink bottle.

"Let's get started." Kakashi said and put down the writing utensils on the table.

Yamato picked up both brushes and handed one to Kakashi.

But he noticed that his Senpai put down the brush only to replace it with the bottle of sake.

Opening it with a pop Kakashi poured out the liqour into the two empty glasses sliding one over to Yamato.

"Eh Senpai im not much of a drinker." Yamato stated slightly embarrassed . He was a grown man who never even had a sip of liqour of any sort in his entire life.

"It's okay Yamato. This stuff isn't strong."

Trusting in his Senpai's words Yamato took a sip. He let it sit on his tongue for a little while before swallong it. He felt the sake burn down his throat. He tried not to cough or to look rude but he failed. Puting his head between his knees and cough frantically.

Kakashi decided to help him out by patting him on the back.

It helped. Alot.

When Yamato finally stopped coughing he looked up and saw Kakashi staring at him.

With his face red with embarrassment Yamato apologized stating that he wasn't use to such things.

Kakashi just smiled at him. Telling him ot to worry to much about it.I t seemed impossible but the rain poured harder yet.

Flashes of lighting lit up the gloomy night sky. The lightning disappeared as fast as it had come.

But neither Kakashi nor Yamato payed any attention to it. They both worked in complete silence. None of them minded , it was kinda of . . nice.

After quite some time the both of them finally finished filling out the papaers the Hokage requested.

Yamato stood up and Kakashi walked hi m to the door.

"Thank you Yamato." Kakashi said in a relieved voice as if he would get into deep trouble if they weren' filled out soon.

"Your welcome Senpai. I did owe you one for the ramen."

"You really didn't have to Yamato."

"Oh , but it was no trouble. I guess i should head off now."

"Right."

Yamato's sandals were already and he was about to walk out the open door until . . .


	2. Chapter 2

BANG !!!

There was a flash of light and a sound that could send shivers down your spine.

And during that split second Kakashi could have sworn he heard a whimper come out of Yamato.

When he turned towards the doorway he found Yamato hugging the door frame with his eyes tightly shut with a scared expression on his face.

He could also see that Yamato was shaking uncontrollably

"Uhhh , Yamato . . . are you okay ?" Kakashi put a hand on Yamato's shoulder in a re-assuring style.

Yamato slowly looked up at his Senpai and gave an embarrassed smile and flushed a little.

"I'm fine Senpai . . " It was so obvious that he was lying , because he was still shaking.

"Maybe you should stay. You don't look okay to me." Kakashi said abit worried.

Yamato just nodded in response it seemed as if he had no choice. Kakashi gestured his hand towards the sofa.

It took him a few minutes before he was able to let go of the door frame and make his way over to the sofa.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and wandered around Yamato - it looked as if the man was about to fall over as he was walking.

When Yamato finally sat down , Kakashi walked over to his bed and yanked off the blanket and he then put it around Yamato.

"Thank you Senpai."

Kakashi nodded , he picked up the bottle of sake and the two glasses and walked of into the kitchen.

Leaning against the kitchens door way Kakashi asked plainly , "Would you like anything to drink ?"

Yamato's answer was hesitant. "Hot chocolate." Yamato said with a shy smile.

Kakashi gave a rather surprised look. When Yamato saw this he blushed and looked away.

Opening the cupboard Kakashi's eyes wandered around for the hot chocolate powder. Kakashi kept some just incase he felt like drinking something sweet , every once in a while.

He grabbed the purple tub of cocoa powder , and searched for a mug as he boiled some water.

Yamato was still sitting on the sofa wrapped in Kakashi's blanket.

It smelt nice . . .

It was a masculine sorta smell , it was hard to explain it had a unique scent. Though it , did belong to Kakashi after all.

Yamato tugged on the blanket and raised it to his nose and took sniff.

"I'm flattered Tenzo , really."

Yamato's head instantly flew up to face Kakashi standing in the kitchen doorway with to mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

BUSTED.

Kakashi was smiling at him. Kakashi only ever called him by his real name for teasing purposes only.

"I – I Se – Senpai . . . " Yamato stuttered in embarrassment and shock.

Kakashi just continued to smile with amusement at Yamato's reaction.

"Do i really smell that bad ?" Kakashi asked with a pout as he walked over.

Yamato's eyes never left the man.

"N-No," Yamato managed to stutter out. Grabbing the hot chocolate from Kakashi.

He blew at it a few times before he put it on his lips.

BANG !!!!

Some of the hot chocolate went over the sides and landed onto Yamato's fingers and on his lips.

Yamato winced in pain at the stingy hot chocolate.

Instantly as if it were a reflex , Kakashi put down his hot chocolate and grabbed Yamato's out of his hands.

"Are you okay my little kohai ?" Yamato looked up with a pout. He hadn't called him that since ANBU days.

There was an adorable smile upon Kakashi's face.

Yamato stared , he forgot about the stingy pain on his fingers and lips. He was in total awe. He hadn't realised how good looking his Senpai really was.

"Yamato ?" When Kakashi spoke his name Yamato realised that he was staring.

OH SHIT ! Yamato thought.

"I -I Should really go now . . . ." Yamato said sadly. He completely made a fool of himself three times already.

Just as he stood up , Kakashi's fingers were instantly wrapped around Yamato's wrist.

"Don't go . . . " Kakashi said , it sounded as if he was about to cry.

Yamato stood there not sure what to do.

He looked at Kakashi who was giving him the puppy-dog look.

Yamato felt so vulnerable and gave into the cuteness , he sat back down with a sigh trying to avoid eye contact with his Senpai.

"Your so cute when your blushing my little Kohai," Kakashi said suddenly.

Yamato looked at him in shock. He face became redder yet.

His lips started to sting again it started to numb the pain he felt in his fingers.

"Ahhh . . . ." Yamato winced in pain tapping his lips lightly.

"Let me see." Kakashi's voice went from cute and adorable to stern and dominate.

Yamato tilted his head away from Kakashi's stare. He was so embarrassed.

Yamato gasped as a firm hand cupped his chin and turned his head towards Kakashi forcing Yamato to look at him.

Kakashi held his face there for a bit examining Yamato's face , before letting go.

Kakashi looked away quickly.

Yamato felt hurt. He felt as if his Senpai thought he was ugly or a freak of nature or something. Since he did have the First's DNA in him.

He frowned. He felt this weird zing of pain shoot right through him at the thought.

"Yamato . . " Kakashi said in a quiet voice , he was still looking at the ground.

Yamato looked up.

Kakashi looked at him , "Are your lips feeling better ?" There was just something in his voice that made Yamato feel better.

It sounded like he genuinely cared weither or not Yamato was hurt or not. Like he cared if Yamato was happy or sad.

This made him smile.

"Not really but i should be fine."Kakashi just looked at him like he was deep in thought.

"Kakashi Senpai ?"


End file.
